


Il vibranio non è più introvabile. Ricordalo!

by RomanceInBlack



Series: The shield fallen in love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Inanimate Objects, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceInBlack/pseuds/RomanceInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui a Steve potrebbe far comodo un nuovo utensile in cucina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il vibranio non è più introvabile. Ricordalo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enid_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/gifts).



Declaimers: Al solito, i personaggi non sono miei, ma di proprietà della Marvel e dei rispettivi autori

 

Steve circumnavigò il divano fino a trovarsi di fronte alla seduta con le braccia incrociate, il corpo rigido, lo sguardo furente e minaccioso, puntato su di essa.  
“Questa è subordinazione, Soldato! Un 'altra sciocchezza come questa non verrà perdonata! Potevano andarci di mezzo civili! Per non parlare dei compagni di missione! Ti rendi conto!  
No! Tu non ti rendi affatto conto! Altrimenti non l'avresti fatto!  
Non sei tornato! Ti ho lanciato e non sei tornato indietro!  
Il vibranio poteva essere raro o introvabile negli anni '40, ma ora? Stark potrebbe crearmi diversi tuoi simili e senza quest'inconveniente di un'anima, una possessione, una volontà, chiamala come ti pare, e allora... addio braccio di vibranio di Bucky, adagiato vicino a te nelle gelide notti d'inverno di New York e benvenuto nuovo wok * in cucina per me. Ci siamo intesi!”  
Fu così che lo trovò Bucky al suo rientro.  
“Scusami Steve, non dovrei essere io quello instabile e psicolabile della coppia?!”

 

 

*Wok, tipo di pentola di origine asiatica... Con cui io ho sempre identificato lo scudo di Capitan America (per me è sempre stato "L'uomo con la padella")


End file.
